Using multiple computers and multiple computing devices is becoming commonplace. The need or desire for people to use more than one computer in addition to mobile computing devices, such as personal digital assistants (PDAs) and mobile telephones accessing the Internet, is increasing for private and business use. These users frequently access the Internet to browse for products and services and purchase the same. Unfortunately, a large percentage of online shoppers leave their shopping carts behind at the stage when they are asked to fill out a form requiring credit card and shipping information. These users typically have security concerns or limited patience for filling out long payment and shipping forms.
As such, there is a need for a way to better manage and automate online transactions by minimizing the effort necessary to provide financial account information. There is a further need to provide a more efficient way to manage the use of multiple accounts as well as assure the security of their use.